Sageman Samson
Summary Samson would be what you consider a Guru. He currently resides in the remains of Melbourne, Australia, in a fortified library. He remains there, alone with his own thoughts. He does not venture out, having people come to him in the hopes of a fortune. He is considered by some to be an artistic genius, having talent in both sketching and music. Description Samson is a tall, lanky man. This, coupled by the fact he rarely eats any meat at all, makes it seem that he is not very strong. He has long black hair that is haphazardly cut and kept in a ponytail. Along his arms and legs are many scars, presumably from self harm. On his upper right arm there is a bull tattoo. Two studs grace his ears and he is often seen with a pair of circular sunglasses. His style is the same as before the fallout. He dresses eccentrically and flamboyant with a 'hippy' vibe. History Samson never had an easy life. An only child that was considered a mistake by his own father, he was raised by his uncaring mother. The child always found solace in music and arts. Ever since middle school, Samson was heavily bullied for being an outcast. He usually wore clothes that were handed down or picked from a thrift store. He happily joined the middle school's band to sate his musical desires. He easily picked up what instrument he was given to the pleasure of his instructor. Yet, Samson never really enjoyed the brass nor woodwinds. He preferred percussion and strings. He also had a natural fondness for the piano. Everything looked up for Samson in middle school, that is until he reached 8th grade. As usual, he went to a summer band camp. This is where he met his first 'love'. This crush quickly turned on the poor boy and the rumors spread quickly. He wouldn't know the extent of it until freshman year. The bullying intensified heavily. It wasn't uncommon for him to return home bruised in some way. The teasing and hitting only seemed to worsen until Samson brought it upon himself to harm himself. He would make a habit of carrying around razor blades, despite the backlash he got from the multiple scars and cuts on his arms. He didn't care what people thought, he dropped out of band and everything that he could to get out of the school. This hell continued up until 10th grade, where he had a peculiar lab partner. The two became quick friends over their assignment. The football player happily dug into the frog's guts and Sammy happily broke bones. Despite Percy's attempts to stop his fellow player's bullying, it still persisted until one night, the boy snapped. He was found nearly passed out in his bedroom floor, just as Percy was bringing him some snacks and various items. Percy wasted no time in getting the musician to the hospital, using his own truck to do so. Ever since then, Percy may have had self-harm tendencies, but due to a promise he made in the hospital that fateful night, he refused to subdue to his depression. After all, he was going to be the "biggest rock star since fuckin' Lynyrd Skynyrd". Into his adult life, Samson frequently played shows at bars and other venues. He also doubled as a private music instructor. Due to pushing, he was also pursuing recording engineering due to his keen ear. He frequently changed partners, never really settling down until meeting his last partner before the fallout. Currently, he resides in his own little kingdom. He has obtained a cult following to protect him. It is unknown if he brainwashed them or they follow him willingly. A follower of Samson is easily spotted by a single burn mark on their palm. Trivia * Samson's favorite instruments include: Piano, guitar, violin, cello, recorder, and harp. * Samson gladly gave free instruction to Percy's seven kids. He successfully taught every single one above the age of 7. * He holds his dead lover's skull and often talks to it. This doesn't stop him from sleeping around though, be alive or dead. * He's high. Constantly. Category:Bone Dry Category:Sean's Characters